


Lecture

by kinneyb



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Explosions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan gets hurt protecting Reid and the genius can't help lecturing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lecture

Whenever a case ended, Reid would always give Morgan the same lecture. “Don’t throw yourself into danger because of me,” he would say, voice low, holding Morgan’s hand, “ _please_.”

But Morgan never listened and today would be no different.

—

Morgan approached the house of a potential suspect, gun drawn, with Reid following closely behind. He reached the door when a buzzing resounded in his headset and he paused.

“Please tell me you’re okay,” Garcia said worriedly.

He furrowed his brows, lowering his gun. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“The house - “ she began hurriedly. “Hotch called me from the - “

But before she could finish her warning, Morgan smelled it. The smell of gas engulfed his nose, making him cough, and the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He stepped back, dizzy.

Garcia yelled at him but everything was fuzzy and blending together.

“What’s wrong?” Reid asked, coming up behind him and glancing over his shoulder. “Why did you - “

Without saying a word, Morgan turned. “Get away!” He reached out, roughly pushing the agent back. He stumbled, falling back on his butt, and looked up with wide eyes. Morgan was making a shield with his body, which could only mean he knew something he didn’t.

The doctor’s eyes blazed with irrational anger. “What are you - “

He jumped as a horrible familiar sound erupted throughout the night air and threw his hands up, covering his ears. The house exploded, tossing debris all around the surrounding area, and going up in large flames.

The sound echoed through his ears for a long moment, keeping him frozen in his spot. When the echoing finally resided, he was scrambling. He stood up, his eyes already searching the debris.

Nothing. Nothing. 

His breathing was heavy, uneven puffs of air.

Finally Reid spotted him, letting out a relieved sound. He wasn’t relieved for long, however, as he approached Morgan and realized the injuries lining his body. Blood stained the grass around him.

His eyes widened and he dropped onto his knees. 

No, no, no,  _this_ was why he always told Morgan not to protect him. 

His own safety wasn’t worth seeing him die. It would never be worth it.

“Come on,” Reid stumbled over the words weakly, gently pressing a hand against Morgan’s chest. He was so bloody but he couldn’t exactly pinpoint where the injury was. “You need to wake up, Derek, open your eyes.”

He couldn’t feel it. He couldn’t feel his chest moving up and down.

Reid stifled a sob, biting down on his lip. He softly began shaking the dark-skinned agent, hoping for any kind of reaction. Nothing. He was completely still, limp. Reid reached up, cupping Morgan’s face with both of his hands.

“Derek, you’re such an idiot if you think I’ll ever forgive you for this,” Reid mumbled, running his thumb across Morgan’s cheekbone lovingly. “I told you not to protect me. I told you because I was so scared of - “ his voice gave out “ - this happening.”

He lowered his head, pressing his forehead against Morgan’s.

For a few seconds he simply cried while clawing at the other agent’s clothes. He knew he should’ve been calling for help but a part of him just didn’t want to take his attention away from Morgan.

Because if this was his last moments with him, he didn’t -

Just the thought made him cry harder.

“Please, please,” he whispered, “this is all your fault.” Reid’s tongue flickered out, dampening his chapped lips. “Get up and let me give you a lecture about how you don’t need to protect me just like always.”

Reid jumped when he suddenly felt something brushing against his leg. He pulled back and stared at Morgan with wide eyes. He honestly thought for a long moment he’d imagined it before Morgan’s hand shifted again.

He blinked. He couldn’t form words he was so speechless.

“Spence…” Morgan’s head moved a little. “Can we please skip the lecture for once?”

Reid had never felt so relieved before in his life. It was like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, leaving him weightless. He gently touched Morgan’s face almost as if afraid he’d break him if he applied too much pressure. “Don’t you ever do that to me again or I will - “

“Guess not,” Morgan replied before letting out a tired cough.

The genius glared at him briefly before jumping up and calling 911.


End file.
